DragonBall Ultimate:The Universal DragonBall Hunt
by DragonBall Ultimate
Summary: Alright everyone,this is my first ever fanfiction,so don't be afraid to add criticism or encouragement in the reviews!This chapter is about a boy named Gonan,(pronunciation,Go-nahn),and his power.He will be our main character,so enjoy!


Chapter 1:Introduction:Gonan

150 years ago,the universe's greatest hero,Goku,defeated the seemingly invincible Omega the epic battle,Goku decided to leave his friends and family one knows what happened to him (or his family.) after he left,if you don't count Pan ending up with a grandson named Goku he and all the Earth's defenders were gone there was no one to protect the world...until the U-Warriors came U-Warriors is a group made up of 6 heroes,Gonan,Veton,Kiro,Ikoso,Forlae,and Udana.

Being born a full Sayain,(Nobody knew how his blood became pure.),Gonan was born with a tail,and amazing mother,worried for Gonan's physical appearance,trained him to hide his tail by making it go into his increased Gonan's strength incredibly,seeing how it took a big chunk of his energy to hide training gave him the power to become a occurred when Gonan was 4 years old.

When he was 6,Gonan was flying home when he heard the noise of a bank robbery,and he flew down to check it he arrived,he saw the robbers holding a boy and his mother landed and walked right past the police line,looked at the robber and said,"What's up with that nozzle thing pointed at their heads?"The robber grabbed Gonan,pointed a gun at his head."It's called a gun,and it can kill a kid like you in the blink of an eye,so shut up!".Gonan looked at him in curiosity."That thing can't hurt me."The robber turned his safety off."We'll see about that,DIE SQUIRT!"The robber pulled his trigger,but Gonan just moved his head back and the bullet hit one robber in the robber looked at Gonan in amazement."How did you do that?!"

Gonan grabbed his gun and started to examine it."We'll I couldn't grab whatever you shot at me,so I dodged can you do anything with this little toy?I have better toys at home."he then snapped the gun in wounded robber stood up and aimed his gun at Gonan."This is what our 'little toys' can do!Die you little monster!"yelled the caught all the bullets in one second."Wow,you guys are really dumb."said Gonan as he dropped all the bullets on the little boy looked at Gonan."Hey,I know him,he goes to my school!"he robber who had a hold on him yelled in his ear,"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HECK UP!"the robber then shot the boy in the head."NO!"yelled the mother of the tried to get up but the robber holding her shot her in the head killing her looked around to see the bodies of the boy and his started to grunt in anger,powered up to Super Sayain,and kicked the two robbers into the bank walls,crushing both their bones and the bank.

He then punched two of the robbers in the then upper-cutted them into the then flew up and said,"I HOPE YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO BREAK YOUR FALL!"he yelled,and punched them even they came back into view,Gonan charged up a very powerful punch."Im going to put my full power into this punch!"as he charged up,the robbers noticed that his hair was getting longer."HIYA!"he yelled as the innocent,6 year old,Super Sayain 3 child punched them down one by he could see the rubble left behind by their impact,he powered down,and passed out.A police officer caught him in his arms as he came to long enough to say one thing before fainting again,"Don't...tell mom...I got into...a fight.".He then passed out that rather horrible and vengeful day,Gonan hardly ever trained.

But one day,only a month after Gonan turned 7,his mother was kidnapped by the same robber that shot the little boy!Gonan knew he had to do knew he could take him easily,but he knew that if he tried to stop him,he would kill his mother with his gun!Gonan decided to take down this coward while staying in the he arrived at the location his mother's energy was coming from,he quietly peeled a hole in the wall from outside,and stepped searched for the place in the building where the energy signal was coming from."There they are!"he then made a hole in the wall and silently came up behind the tapped his foot on the ground,and when the robber turned around,he disappeared."Who's there?"he asked,not having to raise his voice because of the metal walls."If it's the stinkin' cops,I'll shoot this lady's head off!"Gonan pointed his finger at the gun and destroyed it with a little ki laser."It's not the cops,but I bet you know who it is now."said Gonan in a scary,whispery then showed himself in the light so the robber could see him."You!You may have destroyed my gun,but I can still crush you like a bug!"the robber exclaimed.

"Wow,I must have kicked you into that bank harder than I think you can take me!"said Gonan."You bein' cocky with me?!"asked the robber."Nope,"said Gonan while taking his battle stance,"just down-pat!"he exclaimed as he punched the robber reached into his back pocket and pulled out gun."You may kill me,but I'm not going to die without accomplishing what I planned to do in the first place!"he yelled as he shot one seemed to happen in slow bullet went right past Gonan and he didn't catch it."NO!"he yelled as he realized where the bullet was tried to stop it but it had hit his mother,just as he had expected it to when he didn't catch thought it had hit his mother somewhere where it would kill her,but she had pushed back on the chair that she had been tied to,causing her to fall backwards,and the bullet to hit her in the foot.

"OUCH!"she robber and Gonan looked at her,both in shock."Come on,does everyone in your family know how to dodge a bullet?!"yelled the robber in disbelief."I mean seriously,how do you people even-"he was broke off by Gonan's yelling."I've been hiding this power for years,and now,even though I don't need it,I will end you with it!"he yelled as his tail went red,red fur grew on his chest,and his hair grew longer,but stayed black."KAMEHAMEHA!"he yelled as he blasted an enormous Kamehameha the smoke cleared,there wasn't even a body to powered down."I'm sorry you had to see that."he said to his mother as he untied her and helped her up."It's ok,you couldn't help it."said his mother."Here,let's go home and get a bandage on your foot."said blasted a hole in the wall and flew out with his mother.(He was carrying her.)On the way home,Gonan's mother asked,"How long did you say you've been holding that power back?"Gonan just looked ahead and said,"A few since I was 5, I became a Super Sayain,I could feel an enormous power inside of me,but I was afraid to release day at the bank,I tried releasing a bit of that power,and my body couldn't take it,so I bottled it up for a that point on, every day,the power grew,and today,I released 1/100 of my power."his mother couldn't believe what she was hearing,but she didn't say anything,knowing that her son was destined for greatness.


End file.
